


The Consequences of Neglect

by Nux



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Bondage, Genji is a Little Shit, Genji is in charge, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nux/pseuds/Nux
Summary: Hanzo had been a fool for falling for Genji’s tricks so easily, and now, as he sat strapped to the chair, he felt like an idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A supersupersuper thank you and a bouquet of roses to [Midnightluck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck) for being my beta as always ~

Hanzo had been a fool for falling for Genji’s tricks so easily, and now, as he sat strapped to the chair, he felt like an _idiot._

 

In front of him, however, Genji smiled brightly and put a hand on his hip as he hummed thoughtfully, eyes sparkling with mirth. It was alarming in its own way, and Hanzo tested the bonds again. They were leather -- his arms were strapped down on the armrests of the chair to stop him. From what, Hanzo had no idea, but he quickly found out the leather bonds didn’t budge. He inhaled deeply, seething under the joyful gaze of Genji. His brother seemed to ignore it completely as he strutted closer, cocking his head to the side.

 

“Hanzo--” he started, purring softly as he came to a halt, their knees bumping together. “This is your punishment for being so neglectful.”

 

Hanzo couldn’t do more than arch his eyebrows high, urging Genji to keep going, to explain his _nonsense._

 

No explanation came; instead Hanzo found Genji straddling his thighs, pale legs spread wide. Another deep inhale and Hanzo flexed his hands, as he could do nothing else. He was _not_ going to indulge Genji.

 

“I will not indulge your… _games,_ Genji _._ Release me,” he spoke instead, staring into Genji’s amused eyes, watching as that grin tugged on soft lips. He felt it all to well as Genji shifted in his lap, the slow drag of naked skin against his own clothes and Hanzo couldn’t help the sharp inhale as Genji thrust lazily against him.

 

“You say that, but your body…” Genji leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Hanzo’s cheek before pulling back, his hips grinding down against the swell of Hanzo’s cock. The giggle that emitted from Genji should’ve been off-putting, or offending at the very least, but it has the opposite effect on Hanzo, who couldn’t help but arch off the chair to get closer to that tempting heat.

 

Genji was right; he had been neglectful. Had been putting off certain things, but this -- being strapped to a chair -- was not the punishment he deserved. A sudden jab against his chest had his straying thoughts pulling together and he lifted his gaze -- hadn’t even realised it had dropped in the first place -- to look up at Genji.

 

“I won’t release you, _anija_ .” There was a ‘ _not yet_ ’ hanging heavy in the air but it was unspoken and forgotten as Genji slid his hands down Hanzo’s chest; rubbing heated skin through the fine layer of a white, button-down shirt.

 

A sigh escaped Hanzo before he could stop it and he struggled against the leather straps again; they were unyielding just as before and Hanzo glowered. Genji offered one more slow drag of his hips before he slid off of Hanzo’s lap. His hands followed, trailing gently down Hanzo’s chest before stopping mid thigh, digging into his _expensive_ dress pants. Treacherously, his cock throbbed and he swallowed thickly as he felt Genji dig his fingertips into his thighs harder, pinning him to the chair in yet another way. Hanzo watched Genji intently; watched as the younger man stood slightly bent over and _exposed_ \-- the throaty groan that erupts has him remembering McCree, the gunslinger unfortunately having been forgotten in the midst of it all.

 

Hanzo watched as Genji silently threw a glance over his shoulder, and the American suddenly stepped forward, slotting himself easily against Genji. It never ceased to amaze Hanzo, how lithe and petite Genji could look, nearly dwarfed by McCree as the man loomed over him. He saw pleasure flitting across Genji’s face as McCree grasped those narrow hips, a metallic touch on one side and the gentle caress of flesh on the other side. Hanzo knew the feel all too well, and it was thrilling just to watch Genji’s pleased expression.

 

Genji shifted, _wiggling_ his ass against McCree and pressed closer to the man; it had Hanzo swallowing thickly, adam’s apple bobbing. A part of him knew he shouldn’t be surprised -- this was Genji, after all.

 

The action seemed to have the same effect on McCree, because the gunslinger let out a ragged breath. Genji’s soft exhale followed quickly -- Hanzo didn’t need to see what was happening because he knew from just staring deep into those expressive amber eyes. He wouldn't look away; he refused to lose this staring-game.

 

“McCree-san, please--” Genji mewled, shifting his hands _higher_ on Hanzo’s thighs and the archer felt his cock as it throbbed pathetically against the seam of his pants; how it _ached._ “Please--” his brother pleaded again and McCree’s grunt followed the soft sound.

 

Hanzo could pinpoint the exact moment the gunslinger sunk into Genji’s body because Genji slumped forward just a bit, his head hanging between his shoulders as he trembled, muscles no doubt straining to keep him standing. He knew Genji had always been weak to that cock, thick and heavy -- just the thought of it has Hanzo breath deeply and he _almost_ entertains the thought of indulging his brother in this game he’s playing, to plead himself guilty and beg for his release. He doesn’t do it.

 

“Ah-- McCree-san--” Genji gasped hotly and when Hanzo let his gaze slip, he could see Genji’s cock bobbing as McCree set a ruthless pace, fucking into the lithe body as if he _owned_ it. Hanzo arched in his seat at the mere thought, a muffled groan escaping him as he listened to the wet slap of skin on skin that echoed throughout the room as McCree drove home each time, hitting deep inside of Genji and using the body as he pleased.

 

“ _Anija_ \--” Hanzo looked up. “Are you--” a moan broke him off as he shuddered violently, legs trembling as he fell forward, closer towards Hanzo. “Are you ready to a-a-apologise now?” Genji spoke, words mixed with soft moans and mewls, tongue darting out to lick at his lips.

 

It was with a bit effort he managed to bite out a harsh, “ _No_ ,”.

 

Genji _giggled_ , loud and happily, and it had Hanzo arch up into thin air again, desperately trying to sooth his own itch as his cock strained against his dress pants. The fabric did nothing for him, and neither did the air and he let a frustrated sound escape him against his own will.

 

“T-then I suppose, _anija,_ you will just have to watch.”

 

And Hanzo watched; he let his gaze wander over Genji as he arched sinfully in front of him, thrusting back shamelessly against McCree as the gunslinger fucked into him deep and hard. It was a sight to behold, and oh, how he wished he could lay just a finger on Genji for a second but he _refused_ to let his brother get away with this childish act, this way of forcing him to apologise for things which he had next to no control over.

 

“Ah-- Hanzo--” Genji moaned wetly, interrupting his thoughts once again. “M-McCree--” the gunslinger’s name falling from prettily parted lips in a shuddering exhale. Hanzo knew what was about to happen; he could feel it as Genji’s fingertips dug harshly into his thighs and he stared at Genji intently the entire time, heat curling low in his stomach as he watched Genji come undone from just getting fucked. Hanzo would never getting tired of seeing that, or the blissed-out expression Genji wore as he reached his peak.

 

There was no warning from Genji, just the shuddering and stuttering of “I” being repeated as he desperately thrust back against McCree, moaning hotly. The American’s groaning accompanied the softer sounds of Genji, and Hanzo could see the tremble in those strong limbs as well; all tell-tale signs of what was about to happen.

 

“Fuck-- Fucking hell, darlin’-- So tight--”

 

It was McCree who came first, toppling over the edge as he spilled deep inside of Genji. Hanzo arched his eyebrows at that; usually the American would hold out longer, knew it from first-hand experience.

 

Genji came next, a spluttering, flushing mess as he came all over Hanzo’s expensive dress pants, come staining the black fabric. Hanzo found that he couldn’t care less and groaned at the sight; still impossibly hard and aching, nowhere near his own release. It didn’t seem to phase Genji however, who happily slumped down on the floor and pushed in between Hanzo’s thighs. He caught those amber eyes; glinting with mischief. He should have been worried, and he was, but then--

 

A pretty, pink tongue darted out and licked at the come on his dress pants, effectively messing them up _more._ It was the worst display of “cleaning up” Hanzo had ever seen but he couldn’t help but groan and arch up against the teasing touch as Genji's tongue flicked over his thigh softly.

 

Genji pulled away half-finished and got up on wobbly legs, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“You refused to apologise, and this is your punishment.”

 

Genji looked so _pleased_ with himself and Hanzo, once again, found himself tugging uselessly against the leather straps around his wrists. They still wouldn’t budge.

 

He was just about to speak up when Genji turned around, facing McCree instead, purring sinfully once more--

 

“Come, Jesse. Let’s leave Hanzo alone since he likes being _tied up_ so much!”  


 

It was the last of Genji and McCree Hanzo saw that evening and it _infuriated_ him to be left not only achingly hard, but also restrained, and he vowed to retaliate ten-fold next time he saw either of them -- one does not anger the dragon, after all.


End file.
